There is A Thing Called Love
by RynnMatsuki
Summary: Suien, a student at Soul Reaper Academy, falls in love with Hitsugaya, the 10th division Captian! She is trying to deny it but everything takes a twist when she is transfered to Squad 10 as a 3rd seat 5 years later. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

My Bleach story

Introductions:

[Main] Matsuki Suien - A student at Soul Reaper academy who then graduates and joins the Gotei 13. She falls in love with a Captain.

Age: 16

Kotetsu Ayame - A friend of Suiens' and goes to the same school. Little sister of Kotetsu Isane.

Age: 15

Hitsugaya Toshiro - Captain of the 10th Division. Attends an assembly and falls in love with a young girl.

Age- 17

**Chapter 1**

It was a clear day for Matsuki Suien. She was walking on her way toward her school, Soul Reaper Academy. Then her best friend Kotetsu Ayame shows up. "Hey! What's up?" said Ayame. She can be hot tempered at times and easily offended. "Oh nothing." she replied.

"I hope that you remember that a Taicho is coming to check out the school. I heard he is one of the cutest Taichos! Isn--" Ayame broke off when she looked behind her. Suien was frozen solid, not moving an inch.

"Hey Suien, are you alright?"

"What? Yea I'm fine. I just get like that sometimes, no biggy."

The hell it was. Whenever that happened her heart stops. Luckily she's able to come back.

"How could I forget? This is one of the most exciting moments of my life. And for me sake, I hope he is."

"Yea I guess it's true."

They both laugh.

"Hey, don't you perform in front of the Taicho, considering you're the best of the best in sword fighting class and club?" Ayame asked. Shit, she forgot and didn't bring her uniform. _Damn it! I have to go back._

"You know, I forgot my lunch at home, I have to go get it. See you in class!" She takes off down the street towards her house. "Wait! You already have your lunch…" Shouted Ayame, but she was already down the street. "Damn she can run fast"

When Suien got there she gets all her gear together. _There, that's everything. _She looks at her watch. _Oh crap! I'm gonna be late if I keep this pace! _She races toward Soul Reaper Academy and makes it 1 minute before the bell. Ayame comes up to her "You really cut it close this time." _Yea well if you were me you would have forgotten too._

_30mins later _

Teacher announces "Get ready for the assembly today. And Matsuki, go change in the locker room and go head over there."

"Yes Sensei"

She grabs her things and leaves the classroom. She starts walking down the hall. She stops and looks out a window. She froze, and not because of her heart, it was because of what she was seeing outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~Suien POV~

She couldn't believe what she was staring at. She was looking the most beautiful male she had ever seen. He must be that Taicho that was going to be at the assembly. _There's a whole bunch of shinigami with him! They must be in his squad_! God he was gorgeous. Those eyes of his were like nothing she had ever seen before. And that hair color of pure white just like the snow, it was simply stunning! Then he turned his glance toward her and their eyes met. He expression was one on which she could not read.

She was speechless beyond imagine. They were about 40 feet apart and were on the first floor. She shook her head and walked on toward the locker rooms. _Oh crap! The locker rooms are through the court yard…Yikes!_ She cautiously walks out onto the courtyard and starts to make her way across. As she feels his eyes on her, Suien couldn't help but flush.

~Hitsugaya POV~

_Who is that girl? Should I stop her? No, I shouldn't. _His brain was all tangled up in thoughts. No one had ever looked at him like the way she did. As he watched her go, he felt like he wanted to shout at her. _No, I mustn't!_ He turned away and walked toward the Assembly Hall. He couldn't get and image of her out of his head. No. It was more like he didn't want it to go. What was he thinking? _I won't see her after today and besides, what good will this girl do me? _ As he walks onto the stage he is greeted by counselors and teachers that were free at this time. _Let's just get this over with. _

_10 minutes later_

~Suien POV~

She was walking down the hall toward the Assembly Hall. _I hope to god that I don't see him on the stage when I walk in._ She thought too soon. As she walked in the building he was standing there talking with the Principle! _Oh God this is not good! Just walk slowly; maybe no one will notice you._ As she silently walked she couldn't help but look at the Taicho. He was so grand.

As she was nearing the place to go backstage when someone shouts out to her

"Hey Suien! Where you going?"

Go_d damn it! I was almost there too. No point in hiding now. _She walked toward the stage where her principle called from. "I was just on my way to finish getting ready and to go practice for this afternoon."

"Well, before you go I want you to meet Ju ban Tai Taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro. He is the one that will access you today." "It is a pleasure to meet you." she bows.

~Hitsugaya POV~

Oh my god. She was simply incredible looking up close. _Her voice is so soft and tender. What the hell am I thinking? I needed to sound professional_. He tried the best he could "It is nice to meet you too. I am Hitsugaya Taicho." As she was straitening up he couldn't help but stare the way her long teal hair was uncovering her face. When she was upright he looked into her eyes. _Wow. What a rare color and beauty for eyes. _ "I see you need to finish getting ready so I will let you leave now." As he said that she bowed and said "Thank you. And it is a true honor meeting you Hitsugaya Taicho." The way she said his name made him want to go and hug her. But he couldn't do that. At least not now.

~Suien POV~

She was straining not to burst out laughing. She calmed down. She had managed to get out of there. That's what matters now._ I better be getting ready. The shows going to start in 15 minutes. There probably seating them now._ As her thoughts continued to swirl her mind she was dampening her hair and then brushing it. It was sort of easier to do it that way. She brushed it back and put it in a ponytail.

_10 minutes later_

She was behind the curtain, practicing her new technique when she tripped over her own two feet and fell face first into the floor. _Owww....I hope no one was watching... I was going to use that one; Oh well now I can't. _She then felt someone's eyes on her. _Dear god don't tell me it's him. _When she got up and turned around she saw him looking at her. _God I hope he didn't see that!! _He got up and started to walk towards her with a smirk on his face. _Shit...he did see that, I feel like a total fool. _She suddenly felt her heart race as he closed the gap between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~Suien POV~

He was coming toward her. What is his intension? _Great, I'm nervous. Just the thing I need right now._

"Are you okay there?"

"Yea, I'm fine thanks. I just wasn't paying attention to my footwork." she replied.

"You need to improve your stance a little. Also, you need to work on your blocking skills. Let me help"

As that was said he stood behind her and grasped the sword. He was talking how to move and then did the moves himself to show how it should feel [That's what she said] He said those words and she was listening and paying attention intensely. A Taicho was giving her fighting advice. Her body shivered as he put his mouth by her left ear and said

"I have one more thing for you. Let your enemy waste his energy by trying to hit you. It will be drained in no time."

_Why...why is he giving me advice? What's the point? _Her legs started to shake. He pulled back, turned around and walked around the corner. She fell to her knees. She stayed like that for who knows how long.

~ Hitsugaya POV~

_I can't believe I did that. _He was so shocked by his own actions that after he gave her a few pointers he had to go to the bathroom and wash his face. He was sweating like crazy, good thing she didn't notice it or else it would have been bad for him. As he washed his face he thought how the hell he was going to get through this. He had to find a way. A bell rings signifying that it's just started. He quickly dried his face and walked to the side of the stage, waiting for his name to be called. When it did he walked onto the stage. As soon as the light hit him everyone was clapping. He looked out to the crowd, waved and smiled. Everyone cheered for him. He took his seat and listened to the announcements. He looked over a bit toward the girl he talked to. _What was her name...? Suien I believe._ What a lovely name.

~Suien POV~

She was looking into the crowd very excited about today. "Now the match between the top students in the Advanced Fencing group will now begin shortly. Let us all get ready."

The lights go dim and she got up, moved the chair and everyone took there place. When the lights were back on all the way there were 'oos' and 'ahhs'. _Oh please_ she thought as she was rolling her eyes. This was the moment she had been waiting for. A chance to prove that a women could be stronger than a man. She got up, bowed and drew her wooden sword. "Let it begin!" He was first to charge at her. She simply dodged and blocked his attacks making no move to hit him. "What's the matter? Scared to hit me? Come on!" When he said that she ran behind him, almost using shunpo. He was shocked by how fast she was and so was the crowd. When she got behind him she immediately held the wooden sword up to his neck and said

"You have lost"

"And the winner goes to Matsuki Suien!"

The crowd roared and a little stunned. She looked out into the crowd bowed and smiled, then looked at Hitsugaya Taicho. He had an alarmed face. Suien turned around to find out that her opponent was charging at her, wooden sword in hand. Immediately after that she was whacked in the face with the weapon. She let out a painful scream and fell. She immediately covered her vitals with her arms and legs. There was a lot of commotion going on and then everything went black.

~Hitsugaya POV~

He couldn't believe his eyes when the first strike hit. After that he saw that she covered her vitals. He was running to her side and stopped the boy from making a third hit on her by getting in front of Suien and blocked the next attack with his bare hand. _Shit._ He shouldn't have done that. He was going to hurt in about 5 minutes or so. He then kicked the boy 5 feet up and 8 feet across the room, He turns toward the staff "Take this girl over to 4th Division and don't be slow about it. She may have a broken bone. Everyone else I want you to leave. Everyone please exit the building! I want to deal with this guy myself."

As that was said everything got done as he asked. _Now to deal with this brat._ He walked over to where he had kicked him. "So...you like hitting women, or is it that you don't like to lose to one?" The boy said nothing. Not even after 5 minutes of pure silence. "Okay then, if you're not going to talk the easy way, I might as well try the hard way." He punched the guy. Who fell back on the ground. The boy still said nothing.

_20 minutes later_

_20 minutes of beating the living shit out of him and he still isn't talking... what the hell is up with this guy. Well I just have to arrest him. _"I'm arresting you. You will stay in there until we have talked and you see through my eyes about this. You will pay for what you did to that girl."

He snapped his fingers and two guys came in and took him away. _I'll go visit her. _He walked to the 4th Division and asked where Suien was being held. Once he got into the room he walked right over to her bed. She was unconscious. He went to the bed beside her and lay down. As he drifted into sleep he looked at her and couldn't


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~Suien POV~

_Owww… my head hurts_. She opened her eyes. Well, at least 1 1/4 of her eyes. Her right eye and cheek was a bit swollen where that guy got her. She heard groaning to her left and decided to look. When she looked over there she was simply speechless. She saw Hitsugaya Taicho lying on the bed. _Wow, he is sooo cute like that! Uh-oh…what am I saying!?_ She got up, knowing full well that she shouldn't and sat on his bed. He said something too quiet for her to hear. She wasn't interested in hearing what he was saying.

~Hitsugaya POV~

With a jolt he woke up. He felt someone on the bed. He turned his head and saw Suien there. _Holy shit not the best of time right now. _She was looking at him with kindness. When she realized he had woken up she quickly turned away, got off the bed, bowed and said. "Good Morning Hitsugaya Taicho. I'm sorry for being on your--" She broke off and collapsed on the ground. He rushed out of bed and to her side. He felt for a pulse. His veins froze icy still. He could feel none. After what seemed like 20 hours he felt her pulse again. _What the hell? _ She was trying to get up and he helped her back on his bed, which was closer and warmer. She opened her eyes.

_4 hours later_

~Suien POV~

She woke up. She felt gentleness all around her. _Wait_ she was back at home in her own bed. _That's why I felt comfy ._She got up and rinsed her hair then she put it up. She looked in the mirror. "I'm so ugly…" She walked out of the bathroom. _A couple more weeks until graduation. Can't wait. I will put in a request to be put on Hitsugaya Taicho's Division. _When her thoughts were clearing she went into the kitchen and made something to eat. As she ate she did a little studying and finishing up her homework. She walked out the front door with her uniform on and she headed for school. Man, her legs and arms were killing her. _Guess I should expect that after what happened yesterday. _When she got into the classroom people started asking her questions when Ayame came up and said "Leave her alone! Can't you see that she has had a busy day yesterday and could use some rest?" After that everyone went to their own conversations. Ayame and she talked until the bell.

~Hitsugaya POV~

He was in his office sitting there doing paperwork like he does every single day. To make is worse Matsumoto always disappears when there's paperwork to be done. So he was alone in his office doing stacks and stacks of paperwork. Surprisingly Matsumoto came walking in the door. "You have great timing Matsumoto. I need you to take care of these file reports. I need to go somewhere for a while.""Yes, Taicho" As soon as that was said he marched right out of his office.

~Suien POV~

When the bell finally rang for lunch time she grabbed her lunch box and headed outside. She went to the place where they first saw each other. Suien walked on the grounds and sat in the grass where he was standing. She was alone for quite some time and wondered if anyone noticed her gone. _Probably everyone kept staring at me during class, so it was a good thing I got out of there when I did_. She took a bite of her sandwich and thought about what she wanted when she graduates. _Man, I really want to join HItsugaya's Division. I will go up to the office now. _She packed up her mess and headed for the Office. When she got there it wasn't busy at all and she saw her councilor right away.

_15 minutes later_

She was back in the classroom. The teacher kept going over the same stuff so she didn't pay attention. "Matsuki." She stood up "Hai?" "I want you to read sentence 4 in paragraph 2 on page 37 in English." "Yes Sensei.'There cannot be a gain without an equal sacrifice.' "She said it perfectly. "Well done. You may take your seat now." She sat down and took notes she didn't have. _This day is killer_. She couldn't wait until the day was over and she got home.

_The next day_

Suien was walking on her way to school when something weird caught her eye. Every time she passed this point the gate wasn't opened. Now it was. She couldn't believe it when it was right there in her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She was looking at the Court of Pure souls, where the Shinigami live. _Usually it isn't opened like this_ _how weird.._. A crowd started to gather and she walked up to it and looked inside. It was stunning. There were whispers and someone comes from behind and says "I dare Suien to walk 20ft inside the gate." Everyone fell still and looked at her. Faces told me to go and not to go. "Okay. I accept your challenge." With that said she started walking in. It was creeping her out to no end. She was about 15ft in_. 5 more to go, you can do this_. When she got there she turned around. The crowd cheered. As soon as that happened the gate was closing. She ran and ran. She barely made it when the guy who dared her pushed her back through. And then it closed.

She was terrified beyond imagine. She looked around and walked. When she felt a reiatsu and froze. Then someone came from behind and covered her eyes and held her waist so she couldn't run off. "Let me go!" She struggled immensely. "I cannot allow that. I will take you to my Taicho. I am the Fuku-Taicho of Division 9, Shuuhei Hisagi."_ Holy shit. Holy shit. _She couldn't believe her ears.

When they got there he took his hands away from her and put her on a couch. She soon curled up in a ball. "I need to see Hitsugaya Taicho." "What for? And how do you know him?" She just laid there. "I know him from my school when he came to visit. I really need to speak to him. If I may." He stood there. Then he finally said "Okay but stay close to me." "Yes! Thank you!" They walked outside and headed for HItsugaya's Division.

~Hitsugaya's POV~

He walked back into his office and found the paperwork done. _I can't believe it. She actually did all of it._ He went to his desk and found a note. He read it: 'Taicho, I have gone drinking with Kira again. Be back late. Matsumoto.' Damn it. He sat down and just stayed there. After a few minutes had passed he heard a noise from down the hall. _It must be Matsumoto again._ And he left it at that. Then there was a knock on his door and a voice. "Hisagi Fuku-Taicho asking permission to enter." "Come in." As soon as Hisagi stepped in someone followed, someone he knew. _What the hell is she doing here? _"This girl was found inside the gate. She was asking if she would speak with you." He just stayed there at his desk and just looked at her.

~Suien POV~

He felt his eyes on her while she was bowing. God she was nervous as hell. _What would he say? Oh no...._ "I will take her back." Those words he just spoke made her fall on the ground. No wait, it wasn't him. It was her heart again _Damn it no!_ There was some jumbling around and when she was back a few moments later she had two worried faces looking at her. Hitsugaya looked at her more intensely and said "Are you alright?" She was silenced by his words. But she closed her eyes and answered him "Yes. I am alright. That happens to me all the time."

All of a sudden a girl with long orange hair and huge breasts comes walking in. By what she can tell she was drunk off her ass. "Go to your room Matsumoto" said Hitsugaya. "Oh Taicho. Is that your girlfriend?" Matsumoto says pointing a finger at Suien.

We both looked at each other, look away and blush a bit. "Awww you don't have to hide it from me" "Shut up Matsumoto!" "Taicho, why are you so mean?" "Its cause I can be. Hisagi." "Hai!" "I want you to take Matsumoto to her room and put her to bed. Now!!" "I understand"

~Hitsugaya POV~

He did not need this right now. The girl he liked was sitting on the couch just a few inches where he was. _Damn._ His hormones were on a rampage. He needed to walk away. That was the right thing to do. He went back to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Excuse me" Her voice was peaceful to his heart. But he needed to stay focused.

"Yes what is it?." "I have two things I would like to say. First can I be taken home now?" "Yes you can be. We can leave whenever you're ready." "Okay thanks. And second........can I be a part of your Division?" _Dear god. What was she asking? Her here? Oh dear how do I respond to that? _"Uhh...a little out there but I will see what I can do."

Her eyes brightened. Shit, her whole face brightened up. "I would like to leave. And thank you. I want to give you a …..Hug but I gue--" Before she could finish his body moved on its own and came after her. He used shunpo so she couldn't see him.

~Suien POV~

He moved so fast she couldn't tell where he was now. Then something came from behind her. It was him. His arms were wrapping around her waist and his chin rested on her neck/shoulder line. She felt like she couldn't breathe. His hands felt so right on her waist. She melted in his arms. Not long after she felt something at the base of her back. As soon as she realized what it was she broke the hug. He looked away and blushed. She had to smile. "Come on lets go." He said. She followed without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_A day after the incident_

Everyone kept asking her questions about what happened yesterday. They passed notes to her, bugged her every time they got. She had to go home after a couple hours. Ayame kept yelling at them to quit it but she never stayed to find out what happened. _Ayame can handle it_. She went home.

_A couple days later_

Suien hasn't seen him for a while now and it seems strange to miss him. _I guess you would expect that after THAT...._she got into the shower and stayed there thinking of what might happen if she did get on his squad. _Will he like it? I mean, what's the point anyways? I won't try as hard now._ After a few minutes she was walking in her room with a towel wrapped around her. She closed the door, disrobed and started to get dressed for school.

_20 minutes later_

Suien was walking to her school and stopped at the gate. That day would change her life one way or another. _I think I got closer to Hitsugaya Taicho. I hope he doesn't think that I'm a nuisance. _Then Ayame came walking by. "Hey what's up Suien?" "Oh, nothing. Just thinking." yea her head was about to explode from all the thoughts she had. "I kind of want to be alone for a while. Its kind of personal." she looked at her friend and she understood and left without a word. She stood there for about 10 minutes and then left.

~Ayame POV~

Ayame wondered around aimlessly trying to find her way back. _How do you get out of here...? _She was walking around The Court of Pure Souls when she saw a spiky-red-haired male practicing his skills with another guy that had black-spiky hair and what looked like a ' 69 ' tattooed on his left cheek.

She just stood there and watched. _Hmmm he's really good, and good-looking_ She was staring at the red-haired guy. They stopped practicing and just stood there. This was her opportunity to seek some help getting out of here. So she goes up to them and says:

"Excuse me?" They both turned and faced her with a semi-confused looks. "Ummm....I came to visit my sister and help out and I can't seem to find my way back to my home. Can you please help me?" The red-haired guy came close to her face and she somewhat blushed slightly.

"What's your name?" said the red haired male. "Umm....My name is Kotetsu Ayame. I am the little sister of Kotetsu Isane Fuku-Taicho from 4th Division." He was thinking and then said "I'm 6th Division Fuku- Taicho Abarai Renji."

_Oh my god! I'm talking to a Fuku-Taicho!! What do I do?? What do I say??_ She couldn't think straight. She was so nervous. Then the black-haired guy said "I'm 9th Division Fuku-Taicho Shuuhei Hisagi." _OMG two Fuku-Taichos!? Ahhhhh!!_ She was about to pass out.

"So, Hisagi, shall we help her out? I mean she does look a bit scared." Renji looked at her intensely.

"Nah, I don't have a problem with it. I just can't go with you."

"Okay." He looked at Ayame.

"Follow me."

"Yes sir..."

She said quietly and followed the Fuku-Taicho. When they got back she said "Thank you." He wasn't facing her and he said "You welcome..." And he left without saying another word.

_1 week later..._

~Suien POV~

"Man it's so good to be back in class! We graduate in 5 days!" shouted Suien. "Yep" said Ayame, not enthused. "Why do you sound not that excited to be graduating?" said Suien. "I am excited, but not as much as you are. I'm hanging out low right now. My mood will pick up during the Ceremony, I promise


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_5 days later..._

~Suien POV~

"Wow! The ceremony looks fantastic doesn't it Ayame?" said Suien. She was dressed in her graduating outfit, as is everyone else. "Yeah! I'm really excited about this. I wonder what Division we are going to be on. I know you will make a seat somewhere" answered Ayame "Really? I haven't thought about it much" _I'm such a liar…-_-"_

Someone from our class shouts "Hey! Found our seats! Let's sit down!!" "Okay!"

We all sat down and waited for the ceremony to start. _There are 30 kids graduating, yet it seems like there should be more._ "Hey look up there." someone whispered. She redirected her attention to the front and she smiled.

Standing right on stage was Hitsugaya Taicho and that drunk lady that doesn't seem so drunk anymore is next to him. She also recognized the red head with all the tattoos on his face from a while back. "Wow…" was all she could say.

"Welcome members of Gotei 13. I am honored to have you here today on behalf of our graduating students." Said the principle as he bowed. As the announcements were being said she couldn't help but stray her eyes over to Hitsugaya. She was about to look at him again and when she did, he was looking at her. A slight smirk on his face from what she could tell. Ayame nudged her and said "Hey, isn't that the Taicho who came to our school?" "Yea it is…"

_10 minutes later_

The principle smiled and announced "Now we will assign you to your Division. Starting with…."

_Some time later…_

"Matsuki Suien, you are assigned to Division 5 as seat 15." Suien's eyes opened wide and speechless _I didn't get into his squad… she looked at Hitsugaya with a saddened face then _ sat up and walked over to her new Taicho, which, there was none. Everyone greeted her, but she felt really lonely… _Great…._

Hitsugaya's ~POV~

_No…. _ He looked down to her and she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. _No… _He felt…sad? Sad that she was not going to be on his Division or the fact that he is really happy? Anyway he sees it that is what must be done. _It's for the best. _He spaced out for practically the rest of the ceremony, except for greeting the new members of his Division. _Why am I getting all upset about this? _

When he returned to his room he got a shower. He did some thinking. He did so much that he thought his head would burst. _I have duties…I can't be thinking about this one girl…what should I do? Should I get a transfer? No…it would be even worse. The best thing to do with a situation like this is to fully ignore it so it eventually……fades away from your mind and …...heart._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

~Suien POV~

After the grand tour of her new home, Suien went to what is now her living quarters, so to speak. It was a traditional Japanese style home with sliding doors. She opened the doors and had a look inside. On the far left corner was her bed, it was made of course but it wouldn't stay like that for long. She was tired. Suien went to lay on top of the thing and closed her eyes.

Unconsciousness never came to her. Even when it seemed like hours, she still could not fall asleep. _I really have to stop thinking about him _she didn't want to forget about him. She had not been this excited about anything before and doesn't understand why she is now.

"I must forget about this. I have responsibilities. My mind cannot linger on this subject"

A loud knock came at her door. "Hey Suien, are you in?" asked a male voice.

"Yea…I'm here. Come on in."

He opened the door and came walking in.

"Hinamori Fuku- Taicho wants to see you in her quarters"

"Alright."

_A while later…_

Suien was back into her room with some okay kind of news. There were papers in her hand. Papers that listed her duties. Nothing very complicated. Check borders, paperwork, guard duty. Nothing fun. She wanted to go out and see the sights but she was too tired to deal with the journey.

Then there was yet, another knock on her door

"Yes?" she called

It was a females voice. A nice high one, the kind where it's relaxing without being an earache.

"Dinner is here. May I enter?"

God she'd forgotten about her hunger. Her stomach growled at the thought of food.

"Yes, please do. And you do not have to be formal with me. I'm not a Taicho."

She entered the room and set the plate on the table, which was directly in the opposite corner side of her bed.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome."

And she was gone, door shut and everything quiet. She got up from her bed and sat down. Her meal today was Lemon chicken served with mashed potatoes, corn, and crackers. There was only water to drink. As Suien ate her meal, she began to get a little stronger. And tired. As soon as she was done she was going straight to bed. No questions asked.

The female came back into the room a half hour later to collect the dishes. Suien lay there in her bed and she couldn't help but think of Hitsugaya Taicho. She didn't know what she would do with this dire need to see him. _Maybe I'll run into him, maybe I won't_ And with that she closed her eyes only to find an image of him. "Damn it"

Suien did something that was probably not allowed. She got up, got dressed and headed outside. She went to one place she knew because she had met a Fuku- Taicho there, which he led her to Hitsugaya Taicho on her command. It felt like hours since she had left. When she finally got there she stopped. What was she thinking? She couldn't do this anytime of the night or day. Suien was about to turn around and go back to her living quarters when she caught sight of a flash of white. She looked toward to where she saw it and held her breath.

He was wearing a white haori, his hair black with white things in them. And he had a glow in his eye like he was about to slay a hollow.

"Evening seeing you here, on my Division. Please explain why you are here. Do it quickly or I will not find the patience to wait for an answer."

She didn't know what to say. Suien bowed and spoke her voice full of respect."I could not sleep so I decided to take and evening stroll. I am deeply sorry for trespassing onto your Division. It will not happen again." Okay so that was only half of it, but what else could she have said?

Man the silence was killing her, but she remained calm.

"Raise your head, child." She did what she was told.

"I will forgive you this one time and one time only because you are new here. Now go."

She did not hesitate to leave.

When Suien got back to her bed, she collapsed. Dazed. She fell asleep quickly not caring about the image that was before her. _I need to let him go and get going with my life. He is a weight that is dragging me down to the deepest part of the ocean. And I need to break free of it to reach where I need to be. _She did not need this burden on her heart any more. And with that, the wire had snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

5 years later~

~Suien POV~

"Sui-chan!!!!!!!!!"

Suien was taken by surprised and she fell out of bed and hit the floor with a loud thump. "What do you want Kita-chan?"

"I heard your good news and I wanted to congratulate you! The third seat is a real honor!"

"Yea….and it's in the 10th Division too." Yea, it's going to be hard to accept this. In the past 5 years she has gone from seat 15 to 5. Now she has the privilege to be a 3rd seat. She seemed really happy but she couldn't help feeling uneasy about this whole thing. She doesn't know why, and its driving her nuts.

"Suien, you alright?"

She looked up at the sky "Yea…..I'm fine."

She looked at her friend "I better get ready. I leave in 2 hours." She got up and walked to her quarters. She looked around and frowned. Suien really loved this place and would miss it; but she had to meet her goals and move on. As she started packing, folding everything neatly, organizing it and making it fit just right. She made the bed and straightened everything up so it looked exactly like it had been when she first arrived. While she was going up the ranks, Suien was offered to change rooms, but she had refused. Too many good memories here. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just looking, dozing off in space about her experiences.

Once she realized she had only 20 minutes to get there.

"Its now or never" she got off the bed, picked up her bag, flung it over her shoulder and left without a single word. Suien headed to the 10th Division. She couldn't shake this uneasy feeling she had. It seems like happiness, mixed with sadness.

~Hitsugaya POV~

He has a patience limit to Matsumoto. But he lost his nerve when she reported some news that she got a month ago. "Matsumoto, I'm really growing tired of your pathetic excuses. Why didn't you tell me this when you got it!?"

"Well….its kind of silly really. You probably won't remember her but……" she looked away quickly with a sort of sad expression.

Man, if she didn't spill soon he was going to snap. 5 years and he still lost his temper with her. "Well?"

"Umm….." All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "10th Division 4th seat Mamori Haruka. I'm looking for Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Enter" He came in and someone else was in the doorway, some girl.

"I have brought you the new 3rd seat. She's a little nervous."

"Come in and tell me your name, considering Matsumoto didn't tell me anything, again!" Matsumoto flinched.

The girl came in and he became paralyzed…….he knew her…… but how?

"I am Matsuki Suien." His heart stopped beating. That is the same girl from 5 years ago…..those eyes of hers were still the same, deep purple. Her hair was still that light shade of teal. All the memories came back and judging by the look in her eyes, she was thinking the same thing.

His voice was a little unsteady "Welcome to the 10th Division. I am Hitsugaya Toshiro" well duh! She knew that already, but he has to pretend not to know her right now, even though it was a little bit obvious. "I will show you to room, and Matsumoto will do everything else."

"Why?? What did I do?"

"You kept something from me for a month! This is your punishment, kind of. After you show her around there's a big stack of paperwork that needs to be done."

"Awww…."

Hitsugaya took Suien's shoulder and led her out. He felt muscles on her. God she was still gorgeous. He let his hand slide down her arm and blushed a little. "Follow me."

Hitsugaya led the way down the hall, stopping to show where he slept, and where Matsumoto slept. There was little conversation. They stopped at a door which had a sign on it that says 'Reserved for the new 3rd seat'

This was it. She was moving in and he was going to see her everyday. Hitsugaya didn't know whether to be happy or uneasy about this whole thing, but you couldn't pick and choose who came and who goes. He was going to have to deal.

He took down the sign and opened the door. It was like any other room in the Gotei 13. Hers was just bigger because of rank. "This is your room-" hands her a piece of paper "that is the schedule that we follow here. It may be a little different than in the previous Division you were on. Read over that and memorize it. Matsumoto will show you around when I get back. Don't get lost please."

He turned around and lingered there for a moment or two. Then as he took a step forward, Suien said

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, wait please…"

End~ I know, I'm evil :]


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

~Suien's POV~

What was she thinking? Calling him back like that. Suien watched as he turned around slowly and his eyes locked with hers. Man, she didn't know what to say to him. All she wanted to do was be alone with him for a little while longer even though she is going to be seeing him a lot. She came back out of her trance when he said "Hello? What do you want?"

"Sorry…I just wanted to say….." she hesitates a bit.

"Well?"

Suien struggled to find the right words. "I...I just wanted to say thank you for your kindness. I ah…" looks away quickly "Never mind….. I'll just be here…"

There was a pause. A very long pause. "Alright, but if you need anything or have any question, please ask anyone around here that can help you"

Suien put her things on her bed, started unzipping it. When she heard the door shut, she didn't know how much time had passed of her just standing there thinking about all those memories. God….she couldn't really talk to him without looking away. Why does she have to be shy all the time? It's getting really annoying.

Then a loud knock came at her door. "Hey Suien, it's me Rangiku. May I come in?"

"Sure."

Matsumoto-san opened the door and looked at her with sadness. She came over to Suien and hugged her tight as they sat on the bed. Suien felt tears run down her cheeks and she started sobbing. Matsumoto was there holding her the entire time, comforting her which no words were needed.

~Hitsugaya's POV~

He was glad he got out of there when he did otherwise he wasn't liable for his actions. Hitsugaya hurried back to his office, hoping that, for once, Matsumoto didn't do the paperwork. He needed something to do.

He'd nearly run over Matsumoto on his way. He spoke nothing as they went on their separate ways. He was at the door praying there was something to do. As he opened the door his heart sank. There was nothing to do. Man, Matsumoto was a real quickie to doing work. If he knew that she was this good, it would be her punishment all the time. He sat down on his desk and put his head down. Its been a long day and he felt tired. He thought about the first time they met and started going into darkness, with a smile on his face.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A pause…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Hitsugaya groaned and lifted his lids. What time was it? How much time went by? He sat up and answered. He froze. Suien was standing there and she was carrying a tray with…what was that? Mac n' Cheese and milk. She stood there until he called her here and told her to put in on the desk.

"Thanks. Matsumoto wouldn't have done this." He looked up at her eyes. They were a little red and puffy like she was crying. He knew he shouldn't ask but couldn't help it. "Are you okay?"

She looked away sharply "I'm fine. You're welcome for your dinner by the way. I'll just take my leave now." And with that she turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

She had been crying, but what about…?

On another note he was really hungry. He took the fork and neatly ate his dinner with content.

When he was done with his food, Hitsugaya put down the fork and took a sip of tea. What time was it? He had no idea. Better hit the shower and get to bed. He went into his room, locked the door in case you-know-who showed up wanting him to go and get drunk with her and the other Fuku Taichos. Hitsugaya grabbed a towel and went into his bathroom. He tossed the fabric onto the floor and then went over to the shower and turned it on.

[To all the Hitsugaya fan girls: Don't scream and faint please] Hitsugaya stripped down and put his clothes in the hamper. He waited until the water was warm to step under it. He let the sensation from the warm water take over him. Then he thought about her and her long teal hair. Of what it would look like soaking wet.

Okay, now was not the time to be thinking about that. He has things and duties to perform, so he can't be wasting his time with her. Could he? He had no idea. He took the bar of soap and cleaned himself thoroughly running the bar up and down his soft white skin.

When he was done, he went into his room with the towel wrapped around his hips. He quickly got dressed and laid on his bed.

End~


	11. Chapter 11 p1

**Chapter 11 [part 1]**

Ayame's POV  
5 years since she has come here and all she has to show for it is being 7th seat of Division 6. She had started out as seat 8. Not much has changed. Maybe she should quit and do something else. Yea, but what? The only thing she was good at was drawing, and she still could use improvement! Her life was a joke. Staying in the shadows all the time, never having any real friends, well, maybe except for Suien. She was the only person who noticed her and asked to be friends. She had wanted to stay and grow up in Soul Society and live together with Suien.

Ayame looked down at herself and felt empty. All those school days are behind her now. She has to be moving forward with her life otherwise nothing good will come of it.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ayame snapped back into reality and fell out off the seat she was in.

"Hello? Are you okay in there?"

She looks up and sees Abarai Renji standing there with an are-you-really-that-out-of-it face.

Abarai Renji, 6th Division Fuku-Taicho…. Ayame started to turn a bright pink color. All of a sudden

"Are you okay? You look a bit flushed" He offered his hand. She took it.

"I'm fine." Such a liar.

"Well, I'm heading out to the real world and I'm allowed to take one or two other people with me."

Then why is he here? Unless he wants to take me….but why would he? She was useless. "Okay, and your telling me this, why?"

"I'm telling you this because I want you to go."

"you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. I need you skill at—"

"What skill do I have that surpasses yours? Or any other people in this Division? I'm useless so just leave me here!"

Ayame stormed out of the room, vaguely aware that someone was following her. She didn't care she kept on running until a pair of soft, but firm hands griped her and spun her around so fast that she knees wobbled but she was supported by thick arms. "what the hell is wrong with you? Running off like that. Oh…crap. You're crying. Why?"

She was crying? Ayame slowly brought her hand to her face and felt tears on her cheeks. Oh….god….She tried to pull away from him, but that was a useless effort. He kept her in place. She not dare look up into his eyes so she kept her head down. "Please let me go. I won't run" He dropped his arms after a few moments and she fell to the ground. She didn't need this right now, couldn't handle it. Ayame turned her back to him and sobbed a little. She heard Renji curse and he sat next to her and put his arm around her. When he did that she couldn't help herself, she placed her head in his lap and began to cry. He started to softly pet her head, She didn't know how much time passed. An hour? Felt like a day. "Alright."

"What?" he said sounding a little concerned.

"I'll go with you. Just because you asked me to."

"Really?" He sounded like he was really surprised at my response

"Yea…why are you so surprised? You asked me."

"Sorry, after that little incident, I thought you would never talk to me again."

"I'm sorry about that. I haven't been feeling myself lately." Why the hell was she saying that? It was only going to make the situation worse. She got up and started walking to her room. "we leave tomorrow at dawn."

She raised her hand, signaling him that she heard him. What the hell did I get myself into? She couldn't go….all of a sudden she bumped into somebody. Ayame bowed instantly. "I'm very sorry." She stood upright and saw none other than Kuchiki-Taicho. She suddenly got nervous and bowed again. "Rise."

She obeyed him and placed her hands in front of herself. "Carry on." With that he walked off. Man that was scary. Ayame carried on to her quarters. When she got there, she nearly tore open the door and rushed in the closet. She started going through her stuff and trying to figure out what she really needed, rather than wanted. Because bringing a swimsuit to a ski slope wasn't smart, it makes you look stupid and unprepared. It took nearly 2 hours to get all the stuff ready. There they were, sitting on the bed were 5 shirts, 3 pants, 8 pairs of socks, a jacket in case it was cold, 2 pairs of shoes in case something happens to her shoes, her toothbrush, hairbrush, katana [duh], shampoo, and conditioner.

She looked at it and thought something was missing, but what. She started pacing around the room thinking, concentrating really hard. After about five minutes she gave up and sat on the bed next to her clothes. She put her elbows on the top of her knees and then put her head in her hands. She stayed there about 5 minutes. Ayame then got up and got a black suitcase with wheels on it over to the bed. As she began packing there was a knock on her door. Great, who could it be… "Come in."


End file.
